powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Globbor
The Blue Globbor is the first monster used by Master Vile and serves as the secondary antagonist of the three part episode "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor." History Master Vile created Blue Globber that drains energy and takes the powers of Ninjor and the Power Rangers. Blue Globbor was destroyed by the Ninja Mega Falconzord, but much to the Rangers' surprise, Globbor survived the blow as he arose from the flames and continued the assault on the Rangers. At one point, he was able to keep the Rangers from attacking him, since Master Vile had established a connection between Blue Globbor and Ninjor, so that each blow against Globbor would injure Ninjor. Globbor also used many different forms to take on the Rangers. As Globbor Ninjor, he could keep the Rangers at bay, preventing them from being able to attack, due to the energy link. His final form, Ranger Globbor, did not last long. He was ultimately destroyed by Ninjor's energy ball. Blue Globber was seen as an audience member in Prince Gasket's Machine Arena. Blue Globber was seen with Master Vile when they and the other United Alliance of Evil meet with Dark Specter on Cimmerian Planet. Blue Globber was seen with Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's army. Powers and abiliites; Blue Globbor. *'Super Strength-'''As arguably the strongest monster of Season 3, Globbor has horrendous amounts of strength, knocking the Ninja Megazord back with a single punch to the upper chest as well as hold Ninjor in place to drain his energy and even keep a grip on him once he grew before he grew himself. *'Durability-'As the strongest monster of Season 3, Globbor has an amazing amount of durability to the point that the Ninja MegaFalconzord finisher and his subsequent explosion just needed some encouragement from Master Ville to recover from. *'Acid Spit-'Globbor can spew black goo out of his mouth that sticks to his enemies and can apparently burn them, *'Self Growth'''-Blue Globbor can seemingly summon Rita and Zedd's lightning clowd to grow himself since we didn't see them combine staffs. He did this when Ninjor grew to try and escape his grip. **'Shrinking'-Blue Globbor can shrink from giant to human sized just by glowing with blue energy, as seen when he did this after stealing the Zords. Arsenal *'Suction Cup Hands-'''Globbor has suction cup fingers that he can use as weapons. **'Energy Draining-'By clasping his suction cup fingers to his enemies, he can drain enemies of thier energy, making them far easier to capture. This was powerful enough to drain Ninjor and even drain the Shogn Megazord from quite a distance away. These hand coverings were eventually destroyed by blasts from the Metallic Armour. Ninjor Globbor *'Enhanced Strength-'Even in comparison to his last form, Globbor was now extrenely strong. *'Enhanced Durability-'Even in comparison to his last form, Globbor was now extrenely durable. *'Teleportation'''-Globbor can teleport himself out of battle at will. **'Mass Teleportation'-After blasting the Megazords and the Falconzord, he was able to teleport them away with him. *'Synchronization'-While using his power, Ninjor is linked to Globbor, allowing any attack it receives to be felt by Ninjor as well. Arsenal *'Katana-'''In this new form, Globbor weilds a big katanna to aid him in battle. **'Blue Lightning Projection-'Globbor can project blue lightning from the tip of his sword. This was his strongest attack as one blast was able to knock the Ninja Megazord, Shogun Megazord, and Falconzord out of commision. Ranger Globbor *'Super Enhanced Strength-'In his ultimate, Ranger powers infused form, he is the physically strongest monster of the entire season. *'Super Enhanced Durability-'In his ultimate form, Globbor is nearly invunerable with the only way to efficiently destroy him being to sever his connection to Ninjor and force him back to his original form. Arsenal *'Katana-'Globbor retains his katana in this form to aid him in combat. *'Crossbow-'''Globbor gains a small (although giant) crossbow in this form. It can project very powerful blue energy blasts from it. Notes * When the Blue Globbor enters his third form, the faces on his head resemble the helmets of four of the yet to be seen Aquitar Rangers (Specifically, the White, Yellow, Blue, and Black Aquitar Rangers). * Blue Globbor is, without a single doubt, the absolute strongest monster in Season 3 and one of the most powerful in the entire franchise. He had three different forms, survived the finishing attacks of the Ninja MegaFalconzord and the Shogun Megazord, drained energy directly from Ninjor, was able to capture two Megazords and the Falconzord, and it took the combined firepower of two Megazords and Ninjor to finish him off for good. *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Globbor, were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $213.50. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters